Existing TRUs are configured to work with transport units, such as containers, trailers, railway cars, trucks, airplanes, ships, and other transport units to control a temperature inside the transport units. Conventionally, the TRU is generally installed on one side of the transport unit where conditioned air is blown into an internal space of the transport unit.